Talk:Resistance 3
Not really much to say going off the trailer other than there are people and Chimera it still looked to be about the same time as the other 2, i it looks like they might be going back to that gloomier feeling that RFOM had which i liked but there isnt really all that much to say, at times though it looked like the Chimera were just letting the people go on there way like that little town was interesting that they werent like bunkered down or anything and the Titan that they passed on the train tracks didnt seem to do anything and the people didnt seem to really be bothered by it being there, but this is probably just nothing. IDK like i said there wasnt really anything there besides a conformation that the game is happening which we pretty much already knew and that at least part of it will be in New York which we pretty much already knew.-BraveheartA7X So they are in St.Louis during that battle they have if you look to the right of the tunnel the train goes in as its going in you can see the arch-BraveheartA7X Hale? I believe after he was shot, he would be abducted by the chimera, not being turned into a hybrid, but taken back to their planet (as shown with the star like thingy in the back of the final trailer in R2) and put under severe tests, coz y'know hes pretty much mega chimera now :P. And to make him more special, he should not completely go chimera. Then I reckon he'l break out of his captive area, kill some new shit, then escape and crash land on Earth by himself, giving the freaky feeling of resistance 1!!!!! New Enemy The supposed "Widowmaker" actually looks like a new enemy to me. The widowmaker had a small, grey, rounded head whereas that spider thing has a large body with a more yellow colour, it could be a new kind of widowmaker, or maybe just a re-design. Also does anyone else think the people in the train will be characters who survived and are now trying to survive? And they might bump into Capelli? Or maybe this game could be a midquil between R1 and R2? Like the beginning of the Chimeran invasion. Mr Zurkon 07:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think the characters were just some random people that will have no part in the plot. Though I must admit when I saw the girl I did think Susan Farley. Sorofin 11:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The Titan Braveheart mentioned a Titan in the teaser but no matter how many times I look I can't see one. :| Sorofin 17:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Its at 1:02 in the trees, it looks like a Titan its pretty big. Also I think its a widow maker but i could be something new which would be kinda pointless cause i thought the widow makers looked cooler than that thing Update just looked at it again and i think the 'widowmaker might be a Goliath that is really far away or a stalker becasue it appears to be glowing in the back like the exhaust points on the Goliaths and Stalkers, also after it steps it kind of bounces up in down and the way that its head moves with its body look mechanical.-BraveheartA7X I originally thought it was a Stalker but it kinda roared at the end. Sorofin 20:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Why can't i see any of this!? 20:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok found the widowstalker thing but still no Titan. 20:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What Titan? By the way, that was one of the best trailers that I've seen in a long time. Garfield 123 Its walking around in the woods at 1:01 to 1:02 BraveheartA7X It could just be Bigfoot, jk, jk. Garfield 123 So they are in St.Louis during that battle they have if you look to the right of the tunnel the train goes in as its going in you can see the arch, and are any of you guys seeing this Titan i am talking about-BraveheartA7X There's a big sign saying "New York" @ 1:37. Just though I'd point that out. As for the titan, I can see something in the background but can't see what it is because the trees hide it. 13:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It's too small to be a Titan and too big to be a Ravager. It's probably something new. Garfield 123 Yeah it's definately not a Titan. Sorofin 20:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It actually DOES look a little like Bigfoot... 0.0. Garfield 123 Is there a way to screen cap just a frame from a youtube video cause i think we are looking at different things, that definately looks like a Titan-BraveheartA7X The thing I think me and Garfield are on about is the creature in the trees just after the Widowstalker. Sorofin 10:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I only saw the Widowstakler, the 'Brids, and some new Chimeran melee strain (They're too muscular to be Grims or Grey Jacks), What I did notice, however, were some weapons: there was a Carbine, a silver-finished Magnum, a Fareye, a Rossmore, and the sounds of a Bullseye. -LeoLab 20:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The shoulders are not broad enough for it to be a Titan. Garfield 123 Okay so i think we are being to nit picky i mean what is the likely hood that they are going to introduce something that looks exactly like a titan but with shoulders a tad less narrow or grims or gray jack varients that are a liitle more muscular. I think what we saw was a titan a grim/grey Jack and a widow/stalker i dont think anything new was introduced in the trailer. BraveheartA7X We shall see. Garfield 123 Release I wouldnt put much stock in the the December 31 2011 release date, i expect it to be out in maybe June of 2011 maybe October at the latest but thats a year and half wait till NEXT december i think we will be getting this game much earlier than that-BraveheartA7X I Say that Resistance 3 should and might release Late August or Early September. #1 reason Im willing to give it time, #2 so i can go to the mid night launch and start playing that night lol - xDeFcOn24x Screen shots That... thing at 0:14 on the screen shots vid. I can't wait to fight one! Then at 0:37, i think we have our Grim Jack (combo of Grim and Grey Jack). New bullseye(?) at 0:44, looks sooooo sweet! and at 0:48, is that the titan/ravenger from the teaser? 1:00, new hybrids? 1:08, ah, Greyson, so we meet again. What are we all thinking about what we saw? And out of interest, was it any of you that made and uploaded that vid? (I'm Dr.Jasper42 BTW, incase you hadn't guessed) 17:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Pic 15 Looks like a Marksman to me. Who said it was a new gun? P.E.A.C.H 20:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The fact that it is incredibly long. Look on the recently leaked concept art and see. Sorofin 20:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) That weapon is the new and improved carbine. -xDeFcOn24x Timeline Under the information section it says the following "It will be parrallel with the Resistance 2 campaign." & "It is set in 1957." Both statements cannot be true. If R3 is parallel to R2 that means they are set in the time frame as R2, which is 1953 according to this wiki since Hale is listed as dying in 1953. It also goes on to say in the information section that Nathan is dead, the games can't be parallel if Nathan is dead, for it to be parallel Nathan would still have to be alive. --Revan's Exile 06:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's kinda of a screw up on my behalf. It says something like that on the Resistance 2 Retrospective Full Moon Show. It just means it carries on where R2 ends. Sorofin 07:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) New GAMEPLAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is some gameplay of resistance 3 :Dude, for the record it has been done before.--Drgyen 02:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Boxart Just for reference: http://blog.eu.playstation.com/2011/05/18/resistance-3-box-art-revealed/ there ya go. Box art created by Olly Moss. Sorofin 19:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Could Humanity recover now that 90% of it's population died? I believe not. Even if Humanity somehow beats the Chimera (highly unlikely), a genetic bottleneck might occur, and whip out Humanity in the end. Even though technology rapidly advanced due to the war with the Chimera, it wouldn't do too much for an increase in their survival... :If you want to share your opinion on human extinction, look up on my "Alien Invasion" blog.--Drgyen 06:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Personally I think humanity will survive although they wont recover there is a chance of survival.The only way of exactly knowing is by finishing RESISTANCE 3.--AlexanderACDC73 05:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Theorectically, the human race could evade reproductive inviability with as little as 4000 unique individuals capable of breeding. Obviously, thats the barest minimum, there's probably in the region of a few million spread out across the world. - '' Excalibur-117''-(talk • ) 19:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) WTF This is the final part of Resistance? What a horrible plot. Resistance 2 is better! P.S. Malikov R.I.P. :(-- Ilan xd 19:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC)